Welcome to the Revolution
by twirltheflag
Summary: Kina refused to take the Placement Test and was placed in class F. The same class as the boy who start the Summon Test War. She'll help lead the revolt and may feel things she never felt before. The only problem; the Class A Rep. Language and suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

Info and Part 1

Name: Shina Kina

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Blond, shoulder-blade length hair with a aqua streak on the front right strands. Hair always worn in a fishtale braid with the died strands hanging out freely. Grey blue eyes. Aqua, rectangle framed glasses. Pale skin. When it comes to school uniforms, she wears to compression shorts underneath her skirts to avoid perverts.

Personality: Really laid back but not stupid. In fact, she's pretty smart; usually has a 3.85 great point average which amounts to 2 classes with Bs and all her other grades would be As. She has strong beliefs and never backs down on them. Enjoys music and is always seen with her head phones.

Background: Refused to take the placement test on moral grounds; it went against her beliefs that schools and teachers were not meant to treat kids like trash just because of their bad grades. As a result, she had to take a 0 and was placed in Class F

And now we begin…

…

I walked down the halls, heading towards Class F. I listened to my music while I walked.

As I passed by Class A, I saw their fancy equipment and furniture.

'Spoiled suck ups.'

As I wondered through the school, the classrooms got less and less fancy. Finally, I came to Class F. The sign above the door was broken and had, originally, said "2-E", but a sticky note was posted over the E and an F was writen of the sticky note, which was falling off.

I slid the classroom door open.

'Man, this had to count as cruel and unusual punishment.'

The windows were broken and, crappily, patched together. The desks, which were way to small, were falling apart. Mushrooms were growing out of the floor mats and the seat cushions were loosing all of their cushion. Dust, pollen, and God-knows-what-else was floating around.

The teacher said, in a very board, uncaring, monotone voice, "You must be the exchange student. Come in and introduce yourself."

I walked to the front of the room and looked around.

Besides me, there were only 2 other girls; one with a red ponytail and one with long, pink hair.

95% of the boys in the room were smiling, stupidly, at the thought of sharing a class with females.

I rolled my eyes before I said, "How do you do? My name is Shina Kina. Pleasure to meet you." I bowed to the class.

"There's no assigned seats so sit where ever you want."

I looked around the room and saw the only vacant seat was in the back right corner of the room.

I knelt down in front of my desk, making dust, dirt and debris rise up in a cloud.

That's when the allergies started kicking in.

I started sneezing and couching. My throat was dry and my eyes were watery and itchy.

'This is gonna be hell.'

Suddenly, a small pack of kleenux was thrown onto my desk.

I looked where the pack came from.

It had come from the desk next to me.

A boy, about my age, with crimson hair and eyes watched me with a steady face.

"Bad luck; this is probably the worst classroom to be in when you have allergies."

I blinked once or twice before I said thanks, blew my nose and threw the kleenux away.

That's when the teacher's podium crumbled apart. He left to get some tools to fix it and told us to do what ever we wanted.

The red-haired boy stuck his hand out and smiled.

"The names Yuuji. And you're Kina, right?"

I smiled, shook his hand and nodded.

That's when a group surrounded my desk.

The red-haired-pony-tail girl hopped up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hi! My names Shimada!"

A short boy, suddenly, asked,"Why do you act so nice to her and then pull out the tom-boy thing on me."

Shimada grabbed the kid and put him in a headlock in two seconds flat. And a blue haired boy was, suddenly, on the floor near Shimada and looking up at something.

Another boy walked up to me and said, "The guy getting his ass broken is Yoshii and the pervert on the ground is Tsuchiya. I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita. Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, I'm sure."

The girl with the pink hair came up to me and said, "I'm Himeji. I'm happy you could join us, Kina."

That's when she started coughing. I let her share in my pack of kleenuxs from Yuuji.

We all sat down around my desk and Hideyoshi started off the conversation with the question that was on everyone's mind; "So, what subject got you in Class F?"

I was a little confused.

"You know; which subject on the Placement Test got you a score worthy of this torture chamber?"

"I didn't take the test."

They all just look at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I refused to take the test on moral ground; schools are not supposed to punish kids for their bad grades. This is child abuse, child labor, cruel and unusual punishment, etc. Of course, refusing to take the test resulted in an immediate 0."

Yuuji smiled and said, "A girl with gumption; I like that. It'll help us for what we have planned."

I was a little confused, but Yuuji just winked at me, as if saying, "You'll see."

He went up to the front of the room and got everyone's attention. "As class representative, I have an idea; I think it's time we challenge class E to a Summoner Test War."

Everyone seemed shocked and Shimada, even, said that the idea was suicide."

I raised my hand and asked, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the school. Whats a Summoner Test War?"

Everyone explained to me that a Summoner Test War is a battle between two classes with a teachers approval. Students from each class summon Avatars and fight against students from the opposing class. An Avatar's offensive power is based off of a subject score that the student got on the last test. If a lower class beats a high class, the then glasses have to switch equipment and the lower class gets the better stuff.

Yuuji continued on, saying how, if we just win a few Summoner Test Wars, we could class 2-A quality equipment.

Everyone agreed on the test war. I pumped my fist into the air and said, "Count me in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Yuuji drew a map of our wing of the school on the black board. Our plan was to kidnap the Math teach from Class E and have him supervise the war. Thus, the subject we would be fighting on would be math.

Shimada hopped up and said, "Sounds good to me! I'm, like, way good at math. Kina, Mizuki, are you guys any good at math?"

Mizuki said, "It's not my best but I'm not bad at it."

I smiled and said, "Same here. I even thought myself an entire swmesters worth of Geometry and got a B in the class."

We all knelt down at our desks as Shimada said, "Yay! Maybe we can all fight together!"

"No, Mizuki and Kina won't be able to fight."

We all looked at Yuuji as Yoshii asked, "What? Why not?"

Yuuji pointed out that the scores on the last test we took would become our Avatar's attack strength.

"Stop and think about this for a second; the last test was?"

"It was the Placement Test."

Mizuki looked down and said, "And since I left the room in the middle of the exam, my scored are all 0."

"Same here."

Yuuji continued on, "But once the ST War starts, they'll be able to take a recovery test to make up for it. All they have to do is finish that test; then, they'll be able to fight with us."

"Alright."

"Piece of cake."

He smiled at us and said, "We're all counting on you."

…

Mizuki and I were sitting in the Replenish Room, waiting to take the Recovery Test.

Finally, the teach said, "Well then, if you're ready, you may begin the exam."

We started the test, trying to finish the test efficiently but as soon as possible.

We weren't even a half an hour into the test when Shimada showed up, needing to take a recovery test with us.

Pretty soon I noyiced something; Mizuki was answer questions on the test at warp speed. It was incredible!

Finally, we were done!

All three of us rushed back to Class F.

We slammed the door open and found that the only people left in Class F were Yoshii and Yuuji.

Yoshii was just about to get his ass kicked by the Class E Rep when we got there.

"Mizuki Himaji, fighting! I accept this challenge! Summon!"

"Shina Kina! Summon!"

Mizuki and I summoned our Avatars. Her Avatar turned out to be a knight with a score of 412.

My Avatar was an Yakuza Mafia Body Guard in full out black suit, fedora, and a machine gun. My score was 385.

Everyone was shocked at how high our scores were.

Mizuki took out half of Class E while I took out the other half. That just left the snotty rep.

I decided to left Himaji have the honors.

…

The ST war with E was over.

We were the victors and we were gonna get all their equipment.

Until Yuuji refused to take the equipment.

Not that I argued; I mean, it was just Class E. We had bigger fish to fry.

That's when someone came into the Class room.

Turned out, it was Hideyoshii's twin sister, Yukko, and Class A's ambassador.

"I, hereby, challenge F. We are, officially, declaring war on you losers."

We were all shocked but I didn't show it; I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't think that we're going to take it easy on you, either. We'll crush you, mercilessly. You've been warned."

Yuuji cracked a smile as the bitch left.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

We won the battle against Class E and all we got out of it was quality super glue.

No matter.

Class A had just challenged us and we were more than happy to except.

In fact, we were so confident that we decided to go to class A and check out the quality equipment which was to be ours.

Talk about 4 star hotel appearance.

"My, my. I didn't think we started 'til tomorrow."

'Something bitchy this way comes.'

"Hey sis!"

"I understand if you wanna throw in the towel."

Yuuji met her mocking half way. "Nah. We thought we'd check out our new stuff before we take it from you."

"Well, look at the little narcissist."

Yuuji took a seat in one of the comfy, leather chairs and propped his feet up. "I thought you might wanna mix it up. Have a rep duel instead."

Everyone seemed shocked by Yuuji's offer.

But the bitch immediately composed herself and started bragging about how no one in Class F could possibly beat Class A's rep.

Yuuji didn't even bat an eye at the insults. He just threw his own right back at her.

"Getting scared? Seems like it since your picking on the weakest class here while they're still recovering from their last battle."

The bitch got mad. "We can do this right now, if you like."

I pounded my fist into my hand and said, "Don't mind if I do."

She looked at me superior eyes and said, "You must Shina Kina, the exchange student who was so embarrassed by her grades that she refused to take the placement test. You must really suck in school."

I smirked at her and gave a low chuckle. "You really shouldn't believe those nasty rumors. Or did you start them yourself because your relying cheep tricks and mind games to bring you the win?"

She glared at me. "I don't need cheap tricks to win."

"Then why did you sell you soul to the devil and become such a bitch."

She marched right up to me. "You wanna say that again?"

I marched right up to her. "Why? Are you deaf? Or maybe _you're_ the only idiot here."

I glared down at her as we pressed our foreheads together, trying to over power the other. Sparks of lightning were flying between us.

"Wait."

We pulled away from one another and looked at the protester.

A girl with long, dark, violet hair that came from class A.

"I accept. This duel is mine."

So, she was class A's rep, Shoko Kirishima

"Only, I have one condition."

She marched up and glared at me for a moment.

I glared right back at her.

Then she marched up to Himeji and did the same thing before saying, "The loser has to do one thing the winner say, unconditionally."

Yuuji spoke up and said, "So that's the reason why you're picking on Class F."

The bitch got bold again. "Don't be absurd; it's our duty to confront you. We are Class A and, as such, represent the highest standards of this school. You've set something in motion here. When bottom feeders start wars without even cracking open a book, someone needs to teach them a lesson."

I scoffed and said, "Translation; 'We're afraid of a revolution so we're stopping it before it starts.' Guess what, midget bitch;"

I got right up in her face. "It's too little, far too late."

Before we could start scratching each other's eyes out, Yuuji excepted the condition.

Turned out, it was gonna be a group fight. 5 on 5 and Class F got to pick the subjects to battle in.

…

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's just a precaution."

It was lunch time and Yuuji and had pulled me away from the group to tell me that I wouldn't be fighting in the Summoner Test War.

And boy was I mad.

"A precaution for what? You know that I can help beat down those assholes."

"But you'd be an excellent trump card to save for later."

"If you put me in the fight there won't NEED TO BE A LATER!"

Yuuji suddenly took a step forward, making me take a step back into the wall.

His hands slammed onto the wall on either side of my head.

He was looking at me extremely seriously and I was meeting it my glare.

"Listen, I know you're itching to fight and prove that this school is wrong in everything it does. But you need to be patient; you can't turn an entire school around in one day . You said so yourself; there are people who are afraid of a revolution. If we dive in, head first, and get too aggressive, we won't get people on our side. Now, I'm betting that, when this battle is done, we won't need support. But, if it doesn't turn out to be that way, well need as many classes to be on our side. And you're gonna be how we get people on our side."

"How am I supposed to do that when you won't let me fight?"

"You'll be the voice of the revolution; a girl who deserves to be in Class A but was put in Class F because of what she believed in. People will sympathize and want to fight for that rather than a girl just looking to piss people off."

I had to admit, it he had point. And, in all truth, "the voice of the revolution" had a ring to it. Like something out of the "Hunger Games".

I scowled and said, "Alright. But if we loose, your ass is mine."

He smiled. "Fair enough."

…

DAMMIT!

We lost the Summon Test War.

And all because _someone_ had to insist that I sit the fight our while he agreed to a Test Match.

I was so mad, I didn't even feel sorry for Yuuji when Shoko came, knocked him out and dragged him away for their date.

'Serves that asshole right.'


End file.
